


Good Girl

by lol_haha_joke



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, First Time, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sex, Slavery, Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_haha_joke/pseuds/lol_haha_joke
Summary: Enar was just a girl from a fishing village when Viking’s raided her town and found herself thrown into a life of slavery, and that wasn’t just it. She was given to Prince Ivar as his own personal slave by his mother and she’ll do whatever it took to survive on her own in the cruel world.





	1. Chapter 1

It felt like her existing life had been ripped away. They had come out from the fogs off the shores and raided the fishing village she lived in with her parents, both of whom were dead, slashed and cut down like they were nothing. She had tried to escape and fought back but never had a chance as she was tossed over a bloodied shoulder and carried back to their boats with her broken sobs deaf to the ears.

The journey was unpleasant and after days at sea they had arrived back to Kattegat.

Most of the new slaves were taken to be sold to the highest bidder while a small handful of them were shoved aside like they were for someone else, her being one of them. A woman approached them gracefully; her elegant beauty couldn’t be missed by anyone. She was Queen Aslaug of Kattegat.

Enar had knots twisting in her stomach with her eyes staring down at the floor boards, her small frame shook with fear as the queen stopped in front of her. Long slender fingers lifted her chin up forcing her to look at the queen and her enthralled beauty. Tears couldn’t be stopped as they streamed down her rosy cheeks.

Aslaug looked closely at the young girl with curiosity, looking over her creamy pale skin and light brown hair, dark blue orals like the depths of the sea. Despite her being covered in dirt, dried blood (not her own), and knots all through her hair with tear stained cheeks from her buffy eyes, the queen saw all past this. She looked inside her mouth for a quick moment and smiled warmly at the young girl. She than had Enar brought to the hall with others she had picked out for slaves.

When entering the great hall the slaves were taken away by another to show them of their duties. Enar was about to follow suit when she felt a hand over her shoulder, prevent her from going anywhere else.

“You will remain here, this way, child.”

Aslaug lead her over to the large dinning table and had her sit down. Enar did as she was told. If she was to survive the brutal life she knew she would need to obey and accept the new life, as much has her heart still ached from the loss of her parents and her home, she had to move on to survive.

The queen watched her in silence with a tilt from her head, like she was pondering what to do with her next. She could only fiddle with her hands nervously in her lap and took deep breaths to give her any sort of comfort.

“Tell me, child, what is your name?” No harshness came from her.

“Enar, your grace,” she answered with a quiet voice earning the queens smile to linger.

“You are still young, Enar” Aslaug commented. “I believe you have a good heart and are nurturing.” Leaning forward she grasp Enar’s hands softly in her own. “Do you promise to be loyal and commit yourself as a slave?”

Enar was caught off guard. She could only stare at the queen with her mouth gaping, words failing to fall out as the silence lingered. Perhaps she wanted her to be her own personal slave, an important position she guessed, and the queen seemed to be kind to her, for the time being that was. She was on her own to survive with no one else to protect her and had to make her own choices in life, and with that thought she answered what she believed was right.

“Yes, your grace.”

“I knew you would say that, I just had to hear it from you.” The way she said it sounded strange but didn’t question the queens meaning by it.

The sound of something dragging along the ground got Enar’s attention and looked over at the entrance to see a young man crawling towards them. She narrowed her brows in confusion before noticing his legs were bound together with a brace, and figured he was a cripple. Not wanting to be rude she forced her eyes away and stared in front of her. From the corners of her eyes she saw him pushing himself up into a chair at the table, letting out a grunt as he settled himself comfortably.

“Where have you been all morning, Ivar?” Aslaug asked with concern.

“Sparring my brothers, mother,” he smiled with a dramatic roll from his eyes.

“The distance is too long for you to go on your own, why didn’t any of your brothers help you back?”

Enar felt Aslaug’s love for her son, a warm motherly feeling she was familiar with. It was something was she never going to have again and never stopped to think just how much she really missed it. Ivar though didn’t look that much older than her, not a little boy like Aslaug spoke to him.

“I am capable, mother…” He then noticed Enar.

She felt his cold and alluring blue eyes lingering over her like a frozen spear was about to be thrown. Never had she seen eyes so beautiful and deadly at once. A shiver broke through her as their eyes met, his gaze roaming over her deep in thought before showing an amused smile.

“Who is this?”

“This is Enar, she is a new slave.” She felt the queens fingers brushing over her hair in gentle strokes like she was trying to calm her, but it only made her uncomfortable, especially from her next words. “I am giving her to you as your own.”

She felt like she had just been tricked by the queen into thinking falsely, but remembered she didn’t clarify what she wanted her for, she just misjudged. And now she was to be her son’s own slave. Her eyes met with his again with a hint of fear, he stared back only lightly surprised before giving a wide pleased smile.

“She is mine?” He sounded like an excited little boy with a new toy which didn’t settle well for her. His mother nodded.

“Yes. She has a kind heart and has given her loyalty. I’m sure she will do well for you, my son.” She stopped stroking her hair and called over another slave. “Margrethe, have her bathed and clothed.”

She followed Margrethe out the hall, feeling nothing but Ivar’s piercing eyes on her and his cruel smile stretched wide forcing her to quiver under his dark gaze.

Enar felt grateful as Margrethe helped washing away her grimy skin and relaxed under the tenderness from her fingers as she massaged her scalp while washing her hair. Margrethe offered kind smiles and spoke to her. She had learned that Margrethe had been a slave for Aslaug’s and her sons for quite some time now and that she was treated well.

“Will Ivar treat me well if I obey him?” She had hoped.

The dreaded look from Margrethe didn’t settle well. “He can be unpredictable, and his anger can be quiet terrifying. All I can offer for advice is to be careful around him.” If it meant for her survival she’ll take it.

Once dressed Margrethe lead her back into the great hall and over to Ivar who had waited very impatiently for them.

“It is about time,” he spat towards Margrethe.

“I am sorry, Ivar,” it was all she could say with her head hung low.

He waved her away with annoyance and looked upon Enar standing away from him before he structured her to come forward with his finger.

“Come closer, slave.”

Enar willed herself to move forward with nervous steps towards him. She had to prove him that she was going to obey and not cause any trouble, that was the las thing she wanted to do, and had to make it easier on herself too. When she was close enough Ivar reached out grabbing at her skirt and pulled her forcefully to him, causing a small frightened gasp from her as their eyes met. His eyes stared at her like a hungry wolf gleaming in delight.

Ivar bit his lips while holding a giddy smile as both his hands reached around her and groped her rear, his fingers digging into her roughly causing her to bite back a whimper and closed her eyes to avoid his predatory gaze.

She trembled with every passing second his hands touched her inappropriately before he stopped with his harsh treatment and started rubbing her rear almost lovingly. From the other end of the table Aslaug watched them while drinking wine, curios to see if Enar meant by her word, and she did.

“You are very pretty,” he told her, “I would hate for your face to be damaged.” His threat was clear but showed no motive to harm her, yet. “Do you truly swear upon all the gods to obey me?” Swallowing back a lump she met his lingering gaze with a firm nod.

“I swear.”

“You will answer to me as master, is that understood?”

“Yes, master.”

“Good girl.” He pushed her away and removed his leather vest around him and held it out to her. “Stitch the loose threading, can you manage that? She already had knowledge and skills with sewing thanks to her mother.

“Yes, master.” She could only force a shy smile.

During dinner, Enar was told to sit next to him as she nearly finished with the sewing. His hand lay over her thigh, rubbing and tightening his hold as if he was reminding her of her position, like she needed reminding. She could only try staying focused on the stitching and adjust to his warm hand on her.

The smell of the food laying out the table hit her senses like rocks thrown at her. She took a glance at the presented food before focusing on her stitching again to distract her. Her stomach made a painful gurgle and when Ivar heard it he snickered in amusement before picking at his food again.

The silence in the great hall was uplifted when more people entered with loud chatted and laughter among each other as they seated along the table. They were Ivar’s older brothers, Ubbe, Hvitserk, and Sigurd.

“You are late,” Aslaug bluntly said resting the rim of her wine at her chin.

“We are here now,” Sigurd said without care. Ubbe had thrown some food at Hvitserk making them laugh at one another, and it would’ve continued if their mother didn’t stop it.

“You are men, not children. Now eat.”

As Ubbe was piling his food he turned to face Ivar only for his gaze to be met with Enar. He practically dropped the food he held and stared in awe at her with a ghostly smile. Although his smile was gentle, his eyes held a lustful stare that sent shivers through her as their gazes held.

“Hello, what is your name?” She tensed when Ivar tightened his hand over her thigh like he was warning her.

“Enar….”

“That is a beautiful name, I’m Ubbe.” He tried charming her with kind words.

Hvitserk and Sigurd had finally looked over at her and now she had the three older brothers staring at her with the same gaze and smiles. Feeling uncomfortable she looked down at her stitching, finishing off the last bit with their lingering stares remaining on her. Ivar’s hand on her thigh continued to stroke her and gave a few gentle pats, as like he was praising her for not giving them any attention.

“Enar is a new slave, and she is mine, not for you to rut.” Ivar clarified his brothers. They gave confused expressions.

“Ivar, you have to share, you cannot be greedy,” said Ubbe with Hvitserk agreeing.

“I don’t like sharing,” Ivar growled while Sigurd scoffed.

“She is a slave and we can do as we like with her. You have no claim.”

“Actually, mother gave her to me, which means she is mine.” He proudly said. Sigurd shook his head in disapproval.

“You cannot give him his own slave.” He directed to his mother.

“And why is that, Sigurd?”

“He will kill her, it will be a waste. As princes we should be allowed to bed whatever slave we want.”

“Yes, you are right,” the brothers stared at their mother holding hope that she would allow it. “You may bed whoever you please, you are princes and there are many thralls for you to share. I gave Ivar his own because I think it would be good for him to have someone his age that is kind and loyal. Enar is Ivar’s the keep and if any of you wish to bed her you will need to discuss it with Ivar. I will not be a part of this argument any further.” Aslaug made it clear and went back to eating silently, ignoring her sons for the rest of the evening.

Enar’s face was burning with embarrassment as they all spoke about her like she wasn’t in the same room. She had tried just focusing on her last stitching as the silence lingered before Ubbe spoke.

“Ivar, at least think about it-“

“No!” he shouted slamming his fit against the table causing her to jump from his outburst. “Go stick your prick in Margrethe if you want to fuck something.”

They wanted to argue more but with no support from their mother and their brother’s refusal they gave up their attempts and returned to their meals. It won’t be the last time, when they get the chance they’ll make an advantage at her.

Just knowing what they were after made her feel very uncomfortable. Her mother had given her the talk on how sex happened, and the reason they had this talk was because her parents wanted her to be happy with someone she loved and to not be fooled. Getting married and having a family of her own was only a few of her desires and even though she was still young she dreamed of her future husband for many nights. That dream was no more. She was a slave now to a prince and what he had planned for her she didn’t know.

“I’m finished, master,” he took his vest back with a broad smile and admired her neat threading.

“Well done, Enar,” he purred her name softly, sending an odd feeling through her body and a warm heating at her cheeks.

He noticed this and snickered softly as he pushed his plate of food in front of her offering his left overs. It was still food, and so she gave a warm yet frightened smile.

“Thank you, master.”

Enar had to quickly learn her place and adjust to the new life suddenly thrown at her. As horrible as it was she learned to accept as she didn’t see herself fighting for her freedom would go so well. She was alive and that’s what mattered, at least that was what she told herself.

Every night she would draw him a bath and help bathe him, at first it was awkward seeing his full self and his deformed legs but it was a duty he expected from her. He had threatened her that if she ever touched his leg’s he’ll kill her, a simple and clear threat didn’t need to be repeated. His legs never bothered her and never touched or questioned about them.

She had expected to be sleeping in the barn like the other slaves; Ivar however wanted her in his own bed. The thought of sharing his bed had frightened her as she had thought the worst that he was going to have his way with her. That didn’t happened though, and instead he had wrapped his arms around her burying his face into her waist like a little boy clinging onto their mother for comfort. At first she was a little baffled but and slowly sympathised for him understanding that all he wanted was some sort of comfort, probably to deal with his pain from his legs.

Ivar was difficult to predict with his cruel playful stares and malice smiles. He would toy around with her most days, touching her and holding her close as if the wind was going to carry her away, she didn’t resist as he did this knowing he wouldn’t be pleased if she refused.

In the four months she had learned more about Ivar and his brothers. The relationship with Ubbe and Hvitserk was normal along wth their eldest half-brother Bjorn was a terrifying man to look at but hadn’t shown must attention to her, while with Sigurd it was strained. There was one time Ivar and Sigurd had an argument or disagreement about something and Sigurd stormed away with a smug grin like he had won. Ivar’s nostrils flared and his anger boiled with fury, and wanted to hurt something, and the closest thing happened to be Enar. She was pulled to the ground letting out a surprised yelp and pinned down with his hand at her throat, his grip tightening with the life struggling in her.

She had panicked and reached out to Ivar’s face giving him soothing strokes, chocking words with plea for air to sooth him however she could. He had realised what he had done and loosened his hold allowing her to breathe again. His thumb rubbed her sore neck and even placed a kiss on the area making her gasp under the tender moment under him. It confused her to see his personality change so quickly. He let her up and carried on as if nothing happened.

Even though Ubbe and Hvitserk were friendly they were also a problem with their obsession and desire for her. They had tried on many occasions to approach and to get her alone with either of them. There was even one time during a feast Hvitserk had distracted Ivar while Ubbe had took her hand and led her to the other end of the hall in the furthest corner where no one would disturb them. She had tried to get away but he only held her around her waist and held her close to him with his charming smile. His sweet words were whispered into her ear trying to coax her into his allure before he had tried kissing her, but she only rolled her away and managed to wiggle out of his hold and she ran back into Ivar’s lap knowing that was the safest place for her. Ivar was quick to pick up on what had happened and was pretty angry with his brothers for attempting to steal his thrall. They wanted to share her in their beds and continued to try and wager something with Ivar, he of course turned down everything they could offer.

At dinners she continued to feel their fond stares on her and hope for her to meet their gaze at least once but she never did. It wasn’t as it she hated them, they were kind, but their sexuality was too wild. Sigurd would glare at Ivar with jealousy before looking away with a scoff.

She found herself settled more in Ivar’s lap over time while she felt a safety wall built around her the closer she was with him. Ivar felt rather pleased how his slave was so well behaved and even more seeing how jealous his brothers were of him having her all for himself. Just to annoy them more he even played with her hair while she fed him fruits. He would suck her fingers and kiss her knuckles with a gleaming smile as she gave a shy smile in return. She knew the game and went along with it, knowing it please Ivar, which meant a happy Ivar.

As the months passed she was became settled more and grew used to the life suddenly thrown at her. Nothing had changed, but all that was about to change.

Enar carried a heavy pitcher of boiled water over to the basin while Ivar waited for his bath to be prepared for him. She felt his eyes watching her which was no surprise, he always watched her, but for some reason she felt it was different than other times. Looking up she met his gaze with a gentle smile, something she had grown used to doing when they met eyes and he would always smirk or grin back, but this time his expression was black. It was like he was searching for something and couldn’t find it, almost lost. Her smile disappeared and looked away as she poured the last pitcher into the basin.

She helped him undress and removed his bracers for him leaving only his trousers on. It was only recently that he allowed her to do it, his trust slowly growing as she continued to serve him. When she went to stand he grabbed her wrist and pulled her forcefully almost making her fall forward against him. Her breathe caught in her throat when their noses bumped and felt his hot breathe against her skin. He stared at her with his dark gaze and rolled his tongue on the inside of his cheek.

“Remove my pants.”

She didn’t question and carefully pulled them down his legs. They had their ups and downs, there were rare days Ivar wanted to chat and she would sit and listen, intrigued by his knowledge, and most days he would be demanding and short tempered, and she learned to act quick to avoid disappointing him.

Enar helped him into the basin and started to gently wash his body with the wet rag. She had only just started at his arm when he spoke.

“Do my legs disgust you?”

“No, master.”

“Why?” He sounded bitter, like he was expecting her to say ‘yes’.

“You cannot change how you were born, it is who you are. Your legs shouldn’t bother anyone.”

The change in his eyes softened at her words. “Do you have siblings?”

“No, master, I am an only child.” And orphan. It still hurt to think about it.

“Hm…Sometimes I feel like one too.” He must’ve had a fight with his brothers again.

“Is there anything I can do to make you happy, master?”

Ivar stared blankly ahead for a moment before facing her. His pupils dilated with a new kind of thrill as he bit his bottom lip in thought, a smug smirk tugging at his lips.

“Take off your clothes.”

The rag was dropped into the water with a wet splash as she froze at his command. She met his eyes frozen in her shock filled her position kneeling at the side of the basin and stare dumbfounded at him. When she did or said nothing he gave her a hard glare.

“You said anything. Are you refusing me, slave?”

Enar breathed through her mouth trying to calm her raising heart and trying to form words clearly. “I-I…Master, I….-“

“Did you suddenly become deaf?” She was making him angry and didn’t want that. For months she had done everything he had said but this was something completely different. There was no choice for her though and she knew that.

“No, master,” she finally answered him in a low voice.

Ivar leaned closer to the edge and took her chin into his rough fingers. “Take off your clothes. I won’t repeat myself. Than join me.”

Enar promised herself she would do whatever it took to survive even if it meant giving herself away, and so she complied. “Yes, master.”

With shaky hands she moved the dress from her shoulders and down her arms, pulling them free from the sleeves and hesitantly rolling down her waist while holding what she could at her chest. She held her dignity for a moment longer, her glassy eyes staring at him before letting the dress pool around her ankles. Her breath hitched as she felt the cold air bit her skin with Ivar’s eyes looking her up and down with lustful eyes, tongue dipping out to lick his lips while admiring her fresh body. She let out a shaky exhale as she stepped into the basin being careful to not hurt his legs and lowered herself into his exposed lap.

Ivar grabbed at her waist and pulled her against him letting her small breasts pressing against his chest. The sudden movement made her shutter a gasp and hands resting over his shoulders for some kind of support as his hands rubbed around her hips.

“That wasn’t so hard now was it?” He said with a hint of amusement and lifted the rag between them.

“N-no, master,” she could only take the rag and start to wash down his chest again with shaky breaths.

She didn’t know how long she had been washing his chest for. All she could feel were his hands roaming over her naked self and moving up to her breasts groping them making her whimper quietly. Something warm and thick touched between her thighs and knew soon enough it was his cock which was rising slowly. Ivar looked down between them with curios eyes and let out a quiet breathily laugh making it sound like relief.

“Are you a virgin?”

“Y-yes, master,” she shuttered.

A generally warm and achy tingling swelled in her belly and squirmed in his lap trying to ease the off feeling, but only made it grow more when she rubbed her folds against his growing cock and the distracting feel only boiled more. Her skin felt flushed under his roaming fingers, mapping her hips and waist with a satisfied grin.

He wanted to do things to her he had seen his brothers do to the slave, Margrethe. Spying on them had been the only way for him to know what women liked, and he wanted to try it with Enar. Eventually Ubbe did tell him a few things, about how it was best for women to be wet before entering them, and that was what he was going to seek out.

His hands moved up her body over her shoulder and another behind her neck. He was nervous as he moved forward and pressed his lips against hers. Her first kiss was warm and tender. Enar didn’t push away or refuse him. She liked it, and deepened the kiss more from her end earning a low moan from him. It was only quick before the kiss was broken and their foreheads touched, eyes glazed deeply into one another. Ivar’s eyes were truly memorizing.

A deep feral sound came from him before he lunged at her, biting her lips and invading her mouth with his tongue, devouring her and holding her body tightly in place. She could only hold onto his shoulders and let out a muffled wince against the harsh kiss, willing herself to not pull away from him.

The water swished in the basin as they moved in motion with the kiss, his cock rock hard and rubbing between their joined bodies. Enar felt lost in the moment she had not become aware of his hand that was lowering down between them before she felt his fingers touching her heated core.

It was unexpected and fear gripped her chest as she pulled away from the kiss with a half squeaked gasp. Ivar gave her a warning glare before pulling forcefully against him again, holding her down and started kissing her neck and down towards her collarbone, all the while his finger moved over her warm folds, right before he pressed his finger into her, entering her tight entrance.

Enar let out a broken sob as his finger invaded her tight depths. It hurt a little to have his rough finger stroking her walls moving back and forth with his hot breath hitting her neck. The dual pain was turning into new sensual feeling bubbling up in her stomach, it left her confused from what she was feeling as he continued fingering her. She felt moister soaking up his finger into her depths and furrowed her brows before remembering her mother telling her once about it. It was a good thing.

“You are so wet for me,” Ivar whispered licking the shell of her ear, “such a good girl.”

She willed herself to relax and adjust to him. Closing her eyes she started to moan lowly with rocking her waist against his hand, the movement caused the tingling warmth to rise up and soon rested her head against his chest, continuing to rock against him and moan gently.

Ivar chuckled lightly and licked his lips feeling rather pleased with himself. His cock was aching and didn’t want to delay anymore. He removed his finger from her and quickly adjusted the both of them. Lining himself he pressed his cock against her folds and stole another kiss, right before shoving her down onto him roughly.

Her pained scream was muffled against his lips sealing any loud sounds from her. Pain throbbed around her core as his thick cock twitched against her stretched walls, his hands held her still on him by her hips savouring the feeling of her tightness. Tears streamed down her face and he broke away from the kiss to lick them clean while hearing her quiet weeping vibrated against his ear.

A small bit of blood mixed with the water surrounding them and he licked his lips at the sight of it. He started to rock her against him, moving her hips in his hands as he let out a shuttered breath and engulfed the bliss surround his cock. “So wet, so tight,” he moaned smiling, “such a good girl for me.”

The feeling of his shaft stretching and moving within had been painful to endure at first, and as the pain duelled growing pleasure was rousing within. Her heat pounded, fear and pleasure mixing together with what was happening and started to rock against his shaft, moans rising from her lips as the warmth continued to boil within.

As she started to move on her own Ivar moved his hands down to her rear, gripping and spreading them as he tipped his head back letting out pleased groans. The water continued to splash over the edge of the basin as their movements grew more intense with Enar grinding against his cock.

Ivar moved up and pulled her against him and snarled harshly into her ear. “Do you like it? Do you like it when I fuck you?”

“Y-yes, master,” She managed to whimper.

“How does it feel?”

“It feels good! S-so good…” She answered in a hoarsely whisper.

“Good,” he grinned with a hiss. “Say my name!”

“I-Ivar, it–ah!” She whimpered trying to speak words against the rising pleasure rushing throughout her. “S-something’s happening? I cannot–Ivar!”

Her words broke feeling herself tighten around his cock and threw back her head with a soft cry, pleasure bursting all over and toes curled back as Ivar snarled like a beast feeling her reach her peak with his own approaching very close. Lunging forward he bit into her shoulder marking her as his and gave a few more brutal thrusts with his strong hips before erupting himself in her depths with his seed.

The water had lost most of its heat but neither of them cared. Ivar held her close letting out heavy pants as she leaned her head against his shoulder and both arms wrapped around his neck.

His fingers stroked over her bleeding shoulder where he marked her and admired his work. She made small wince from the wound. No doubt it would sting for a while which only made him smirk, knowing it might scar so everyone knew who she belonged to.

“I’m going to keep you forever, only I will ever be your master. Do you understand?” His response was a tired nuzzle earning a soft laugh from him. “I know you are tired, my pet, but I need you to answer for me.”

“I understand, master.”

“Good girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After almost a year of being Ivar’s slave Enar has formed a friendship and love bond with her master. Ragnar’s return stirred things up and now Ivar needs to think about his future…

Enar remembered that very night with Ivar, her first time. She remembered how her waist rocked against his cock and moaned out in pure bliss. Ivar took great pleasure in exploring every inch of her body, licking, biting, every area on her skin, marking her in different places.

It had been about a year since she first became his personal slave, a year since her whole world changed. Enar had grown to love and respect Ivar, he was all she had and held onto it like her life depended on it.

Their relationship was strange some would say.

Ivar treated her like his possession, a treasured pet, and she never argued about it. He liked it and that’s all that mattered to her. She felt safe with him.

As for his older brothers things were a bit better, even though she always felt their hungry stares on her but they weren’t as forward as they used to be. She grown used to them and considered them as friends but was always careful not to give them to wrong idea.

Margrethe and she were also friends but Enar knew she was jealous of her because all the princes had eyes on Enar instead of her. She couldn’t help it, that wasn’t her problem. Enar was always nice to her though, and continued since knowing her.

At times she missed her old quiet life, especially her parents. She always told herself they’d want her to be strong and that was the only support she ever had.

Being a slave had its up’s and down’s, but being Ivar’s personal slave she had nothing to complain about. She shared his bed every night, had warm meals given to her by Ivar, groomed every day and night to his liking, and the sex was wonderful. Some would say Ivar spoiled her, and that was mainly because of her good behaviour. No one questioned though, not even his mother.

Ivar did as he pleased, everyone knew that.

In the closed barn soft moan could be heard by anyone who passed it. Enar laid back against the scatted hay with her legs spread wide and skirts hiked up around her thighs as Ivar’s head rested between her legs, his tongue rolling against her folds and moans the vibrated from him and over her core. Her fingers gentle tugged into his hair while he grew out sweet whimpers form her, and moved her waist against his moving tongue, enjoying the pleasure that bloomed within her.

“Ivar…” His name was whispered from her lips.

When it was just the two of them he liked her calling him by his name, but around others, including his brothers she always referred to him as master.

Enar had been doing some chorus when Ivar had found her and both ended up in the barn. It wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last.

Ivar’s mouth left her aching sex and crawled up to her with wide grin plastered over his face, her juices dripped from his chin before he wiped it away with the back of his hand. His heavy panting hit her face before he devoured her lips, bitting into her and darted his tongue out.

She moaned into the kiss a he greedily kissed her while his hand pulled down his trousers, only enough to free his cock, and thrust into her harshly letting out a satisfied chuckle.

“Always so ready for me, my good girl, so tight and wet. You love you’re master fucking you, don’t you pet?” He always liked talking and she always responded like the loyal pet he was.

“Yes! Yes, Ivar, I love it!” Never had she imagined she would say such words, but it was all she could say in the moment as he started fucking her with rough movements.

“My good pet, such a good girl.” He grunted out each word as he thrusted his hips into her in a brutal pace.

“Ah, ah, ah,” were the only sounds coming from her at each thrust, at each movement, and pounding he gave her.

Unaware by the two, Hvitserk stood outside of the barn and peaked in at the two. He licked his lips as he palmed himself, imagining it was him that was fucking Enar. It wasn’t the only time he spied on them; there had been plenty of times without their knowledge of him. He desired her, just like Ubbe and Sigurd did too, but had given up on advances because she was good at keeping away from them and they knew if they tried or did something Ivar would be furious.

She was forbidden, which only made them want her more.

Hvitserk bit into his hand to suppress a groan as he came onto the wooden barn. He looked in one more time to see Ivar had just finished and panted heavily on top of Enar and Hvitserk adjusted his pants and strolled away as if nothing happened.

Ivar rolled off Enar and pulled his trousers back up while she pulled her skirts back down over her thighs. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt him kiss her tenderly on the lips, a soft gesture she always liked.

“I want to play some chess now. Come, join me back in the hall.” Over the year he had taught her how to play.

“Of course, Ivar.” She smiled her answer.

Over the next couple of day’s things were still the same as they always were. However, soon something returned and it changed things forever.

Ragnar had returned.

After years of being away, leaving his family and title as king, his sons hated and loved him. It was difficult for them to see he had returned after so long and they didn’t really want much to do with him, everyone but Ivar.

There was to be a feast held for the Mediterranean sailors. Bjorn was going and Hvitserk was joining him. Ubbe and Sigurd wanted to stay behind to protect their mother, and Ivar, she wasn’t sure what he wanted. He had been very quiet since Ragnar’s return and she was a little concerned because she knew he was thinking, but about what she didn’t know.

That night the hall was crowded, the feast was grand, and many people wanted to join Bjorn on his journey.

Enar sat in Ivar’s lap just like he always wanted at all feasts and fed him small pieces of fruit. It was his way of saying to everyone that she was his, and they all got the message.

Later that night, Ivar and Enar retired to his room where both undressed and cuddled in bed together for a bit. Ivar liked the close contact, as much as he enjoyed the sex he also liked to just relax in bed with her.

Enar hummed lowly as Ivar danced his fingers across her back and playfully bit into her arse making her gasp and moan out softly from the sudden contact. This was what Ivar liked, to mark her and explore every inch of her young body. He kissed is way up her back and to her shoulder, licking over the old scar he left when he first marked her and licked her ear lope where she felt him smirk against her.

“So beautiful….Such a good girl.” He would praise her most nights, like she was a goddess. It always made Enar feel special and embraced his touch, weather they were gentle or rough.

He turned her over and his eyes ranked over her breasts, licking his lips with desire as his cock twitched between them.

“Enar, why are you so good to be?” Ivar asked brushing some hair from her face. He was sometimes in the mood to just talk, so Enar was used to it.

“Because you’re good to me, and I enjoy you’re company.” She answered with an angel like smile. He seemed to study her for a bit, touching her skin and kissing over her before he turned onto his back beside her.

“Come on, I want you to ride me.”

Enar bit her lips and crawled up into his lap. She gasped as his cock brushed against her wet folds and started to gently rub herself against him, tipping her head back and moaning lightly. She loved this, having sex with him, it brought pure bliss to her every time and Ivar seemed rather proud of himself that he could satisfy a woman. Slowly she sunk down on him, letting out a pure blissed moan as she fully seated on him.

“You’re always so tight, so perfect…” His words drifted as he fell apart from the feeling of his cock wrapped around her clenching walls.

Enar placed her hands against his chest as she started to rock against him, feeling his cock roll back and forth in her as she panted softly above him. It was like she was addicted now, but only with Ivar, until her last breath. His hands gripped at her rocking waist and guided her over him, trying to move her faster on him as he thrust up to meet her.

“So good…So fucking good.”

She felt his cock twitch in her as Ivar moved her on him, his movements becoming harsher, which only made her moan his name louder for the whole hall to hear.

Unaware by the two, Sigurd was peeping through a decent crack through the wall, watching them as he palmed himself.

He’s wanted Enar for so long, but he couldn’t have her because of Ivar. He tried to pursue her but she only ran away from him, like he was the monster. It only bothered him more that she only desired his little crippled brother. All he did was imagine it was him fucking Enar, and it was his name she moaned.

Ivar leaned up and embraced her tightly as they rocked together roughly making the bed frame creak from their movements. His cock throbbed, and twitched, nearing his end. He threw his head back against the furs and held her down over him as he came within her depths, groaning out loudly from his high right before Enar yelped softly as she did as well.

Sigurd panted against his fist as he pumped his cock and came against the wooden wall. He quickly tucked himself away and abruptly went to bed. It was never enough, it only ever gave him though happy thoughts for a mere moment.

After he pulled out from her Enar laid against his side with his arms wrapped around her. He liked to cuddle and so did she, she was so used to it. She didn’t know how she was going to sleep without him.

“I’ll miss you while you’re gone.” She said softly against his neck.

“And I’ll miss you, my beautiful pet.” Ivar grinned against her. “I’ll come back from England, you’ll see.”

Ivar was leaving for England with his father, and tomorrow was his departure. She was truly going to miss him with all her heart, his breath, his skin, his smile, everything about him she would miss.

Even though she was a slave she was treated well by Ivar and Aslaug. She stood beside the queen with their arms linked as they watched Ivar sail away with his father. Enar waved shyly, already missing him. Aslaug looked even tenser like she was holding something back but said nothing, and she was in no position to ask either.

Aslaug then led her back to the hall and they sat down together at the table. It was going to be strange not having Ivar around, but he promised his mother would look after her, and that she would serve her well until he returned.

“Enar, my dear, I know it will be a little different for you without Ivar around but I promise I’ll treat you well like he has.” She smiled kindly at her.

“Thank you, my queen. I promise to serve you well.”

“That’s good to hear, thank you.” She called another slave over to bring food and Enar went to stand to help serve but Aslaug stopped her. “Please, join me. Don’t be shy.” She looked at the slave who only looked away from her and continued to serve.

This was one of the reasons the other servants didn’t like her. It was because that she was treated a lot better than they were. But she didn’t ask to be treated like this, it wasn’t her choice, and Aslaug insisted she join her. She couldn’t refuse so she sat back down to slowly eat the food with her.

It was indeed going to be different, and she prayed for Ivar’s safe return. However, things changed that night.

There was a storm, a big one. Enar was woken up by Aslaug’s screams and she hurried into her room to see she was bleeding. She wasn’t attacked and there were no wounds, she was just bleeding. She crouched down to her and she hugged her tightly, repeatedly saying she was sorry, and my poor boy, over and over again. Enar then felt myself starting to cry against her shoulder knowing what she meant. She had a vision, a vision of Ivar’s death, lost at sea.

She felt like she lost everything once again.

Things only got worse as the days passed. Kattegat was under attack by Lagertha and her army, to take back to town from Aslaug. Enar hurried to see what was happened and watched within the gathered crowds. She couldn’t see much, but when she did get a better view she only saw Lagertha shoot Aslaug in the back with an arrow. Her breath hitched as Aslaug fell dead onto the ground. Her eyes stung with tears as she looked around herself. No one cared. They just stood there. No wanting to be around any longer she took off to the only spot she knew would be safe.

It was a hard run but she finally managed to reach the cabin. She called out for Ubbe and Sigurd, not knowing what else to do but she got nothing in return. Enar came into Ivar’s room and curled up in his bed and sobbed into the furs.

After a while, probably hours, Enar had fallen asleep and was woken up by the door to the cabin opening and slamming shut. She heard Ubbe’s and Sigurd’s voices, strained, mumbled, and carefully made her way out of the room.

There was no one else to turn to.

“Enar?”

When she came out she saw them both looking at her stoked by her presents as the brother’s stared at her. Ubbe looked pretty beaten up and she didn’t need to guess that thy already knew about their mother. Sigurd stood up and slowly approached her. He had never been so close, but she needed some sort of comfort.

He didn’t hesitate to take her in his arms for a warm embrace, hushing her softly as she cried into his chest. Sigurd needed it as well, the comfort. Having Enar in his arms was what he’s dreamed about for the last year and he didn’t plan on letting go anytime soon.

Ubbe slowly approached and touched her shoulder. “You’re safe here, Enar. We won’t let anything happen to you.”

She believed him, and hoped that on some miracle hat Ivar would return, that maybe Aslaug’s vision was just a warning, or what could’ve happened

All she wanted was Ivar back.

Both Ubbe and Sigurd were good to her. She kept their cabin clean and cooked their food, and made sure the boys were doing alright. She never befriended them because she was always with Ivar, and did fear them because of their lustful stares. They still did it, but never did anything. They welcomed her in their home and she felt grateful for that.

Ever since Ivar left and ever since Aslaug was killed she has been having a lot of trouble sleeping. She was afraid to close her eyes and watch it all happen again.

She rolled out from her bed and stepped outside to look at the sky. It was so beautiful that night, if only Ivar was there with her.

“Enar?” She turned around to see Ubbe coming out of the cabin, shirt off and in trousers. “It’s late. Why are you up?”

“I couldn’t sleep….” She answered softly and looked back at the sky.

Ubbe came up next to her and she heard his sigh softly. “I know you miss him, I do as well. But Enar, what if he doesn’t come back? That’s something you need to consider.” She could only shake her head at him.

“No, it’s too soon. I believe he’s still alive and I’ll continue to wait for his return. I need him…” She felt her emotions swell up in her and wiped her eyes to prevent any tears from escaping.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.” Ubbe came closer and wrapped his arms around her. The feel of his skin against her was a little weird but she tried to not be bothered about it. “I’m just saying it could be possible that he won’t come back and you can’t linger on him forever. Give it time though. But…can I ask you something?” He moved away from her and stared into her beautiful face as she gave a small nod. “If…If Ivar doesn’t come back, I’ll protect you, and I can make you a freewoman as well. I can do that, but only if you married me.”

She didn’t know what to say or how to react; she just stared at him, lost.

“You don’t have to answer me now, just something to think about.” Ubbe tucked some of her hair away from her face and admired her beauty. She finally found her voice.

“U-Ubbe, even if Ivar doesn’t come back it wouldn’t work out. I don’t love you. It wouldn’t be fare on you to be in that kind of thing. I have nothing else other than Ivar, I won’t ever be the same without him, even if it means remaining as a slave until my dying breath.” My words sunk into him and he gave a nod to her.

“I know, as I said just something to think about still.” He wouldn’t let it go. Ubbe then saw how tired she was. “If you’re having trouble sleeping, would you like to sleep with me?”

Enar looked up at Ubbe in shock and backed away a little feeling suddenly scared of him. Ubbe saw this and held his hands up.

“Not like that. I mean just to have someone there for you. I won’t do anything without you consent.” She looked back at him, unsure about it. Ivar never wanted her alone with his brothers and she had no interest being near them. Now, she felt like she didn’t have a choice. She needed comfort and Ubbe was offering it to her.

“You promise?” She had to make sure.

“I promise.” His smiled was kind.

Next, she found herself in Ubbe’s bed. There was a distance between them in the bed and she wanted to keep it like that. Knowing that she wasn’t alone made her feel a little better but knowing it was Ubbe, who had desired for her the past year made it a little more complicated. I turned over and pulled the furs up to my chin. The last thought on my mind was Ivar’s beautiful smile before I fell asleep. I hoped to see him again soon.

Enar was picking herbs in the fields when a slave had come to tell her that Ivar had returned. She dropped everything and hurried back towards to cabin with all her strength. When she entered she saw Ubbe and Sigurd sitting around, which was weird.

“W-where’s Ivar?” I asked a little nervous.

“He needed time to himself. We told him about our mother, he took it pretty hard.” Ubbe answered and went to step towards her but she backed away.

“I have to see him, please.”

He told her where he was and she went there right away. She knew the spot. Ivar and she would go there sometimes together just to get away. When she saw him it felt like she was seeing a ghost. He was broken, fallen apart, and she understood. His mother was his world and now she was gone because of Lagertha. As she got closer he heard her steps and turned around to face her. His eyes were red from crying and lips quivered at the sight of her.

She ran forward and embraced him tightly as he didn’t let go of her. He started sobbing against her, they both did.

“I’m so sorry Ivar, about your mother. I couldn’t protect her and I’m so sorry.” Enar whimpered against him before he took her face in his hands.

“You did nothing wrong. You’re not a fighter. If you tried you would be dead as well, but you didn’t, you got away. And now you’re alive and well, back with me.” He kissed her, passionately.

She loved him with all her heart and it hurt that he was away for so long. They broke apart from the heated kiss and pressed each other’s foreheads together.

“Where’s your father?” She knew something wasn’t right away and wished she said nothing.

“He stayed in England, probably dead, because it was what he wanted.” She stared at him, unsure what to say to that.

“I’m so sorry…”

Ivar didn’t say anything else to her, he wanted to stop talking and forget about everything.” Did you miss me?”

Enar touched his face and smiled softly. “Every day I missed you, master.” His wide grin was enough for an answer before he consumed her lips again.

Both stayed on the grass together, kissing and holding each other. It was just them.

The weeks go by and Enar has started to feel sick suddenly. Ivar is worried and asks for a healer to come to the cabin. It had been off and on for a bit, mostly mornings, but she didn’t think it was anything that serious. That was until she threw up in front of Ivar and he wasn’t going to let it go.

When the healer finally came she checked over Enar and asked a few simple questions. By the sound of her words, it was like she already knew what was wrong with her.

“When was the last time you bled?” The healer asked.

Enar felt the blood in her run cold. She…she couldn’t remember the last time. She told her it had been a while and the healer gave a soft smile.

“I believe you’re with child.”

Ivar looked at them both neutral about it before he set his eyes on Enar. He didn’t look happy, and she feared this was something he didn’t want. After a year of sex she figured she couldn’t have children, and now there she was being told by a healer she was with child. Ivar demanded the healer to leave and she hurried out without question. Enar was left a little shaken at his raised voice and felt her emotions build up.

“I-Ivar…I-“

“Who did you fuck while I was gone?” It was so blunt and he was serious about it.

“N-no one! Ivar, there’s only been you I wouldn’t-“

She was cut off when Ivar leaped forward and took her throat in her hand before pinning her to the bed. Enar gasped to breath and tried praying his hand off her but his grip only tightened. She hadn’t been this scared of him in a long time, now it was all coming back.

“Who did you fuck?!” He started screaming in her face making her cry out against his hold.

“N-no…one….I swear….please, Ivar.” She tried gasping for air and reached out to touch his face. “I-I’d never….lie to you.”

Ivar then realised what he was doing and let go of her, allowing her to breathe again and quickly brought her in his arms, hushing her softly and kissing the side of her head and acted like nothing happened. She only cried softly against him. Her love for him was so great that she was willing to forget what just happened.

“You’re with child….my child?” He whispered softly.

“Apparently the gods willed it.” She coughed a little as she hugged him tighter before they moved away but stayed close.

“I’m sorry…You know I have a temper. I…I didn’t think I could have kids, and now you’re having a baby with my blood.” Ivar stroked her face and kissed her cheek. He made the decision. “I’m taking you to England with me, where I can keep an eye on you and know you’re safe. After we avenge my father, we’ll come back and avenge my mother. When Lagertha is dead, I’ll be king, and I’ll make you my queen. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

She was at a loss for words. Queen? She wasn’t queen material, but Ivar seemed to think differently. The choice to refuse wasn’t there and secretly she didn’t want to. She wanted to be at his side, as his queen. Enar nodded and smiled softly. “It does sound nice.”

Ivar grinned wickedly and brought her in for a long, hard and heated kiss before roughly breaking from it.

“Good girl.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter for this short series. Enjoy ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much everyone ^^

So much had happened. The heathen army invaded England and won the battle against King Aelle and Prince Aethelwulf and King Ecbert. The brothers avenged their father just as they wanted and now everyone wanted to go their separate ways. However, it all changed again when Ivar killed Sigurd out of rage after his older brother mocked him, leaving everyone shocked and unsure what to do about it.

Ivar’s remaining brothers were angry and Ivar was a mess, both angry and sad about himself and the loss of his brother. He never meant to kill him, he just reacted.

Then, they took over York and made it their base camp to defend themselves against the Saxon’s that were forming together, bigger than before, and were getting ready to invade York and win the war against the Heathen army.

Enar stood at the top of the walls that surrounded York, looking over the valley and admiring the view as she cradled her child in her arms, gently rocking her to sleep and humming lowly a gently tone for her daughter to listen too.

She had only given birth two months ago, not long before they invaded York and Ivar took good care of her and their daughter. Ivar wanted to name her Aslaug, after his mother and she agreed to that name liking the sound of it.

As she smiled softly down at her child she also had a lot on her mind. Her future just kept changing, with her being pregnant and Ivar’s brothers constantly worrying for her safety being with Ivar and now Ubbe also reminding her that his offer to marry him and make her a free woman was always there for her if she ever changed her mind.

She wasn’t a slave but not a free woman either, she was Ivar’s concubine. She never did much work other than warm his bed and ate at the table at his side. It was a nice change she thought to herself. She loved Ivar, more than anything and loved their daughter as well, who was the most beautiful little girl she had ever seen. Even Ivar showed his love and affection for the both of them and made it clear in front of his brothers too, showing that he took care of his family no matter her position.

He promised to make her a free woman once Lagertha was dead and he claimed the throne, then he’d made her his queen and give her the life she deserved. She believed every word and trusted him.

Soon she started to make her way back down into the settlement and walked through the crowds of people heading back into what used to be the Christian’s chapel now turned into the grand hall.

Looking up she saw Ivar talking with a few warriors, much larger then what she had seen before they departed and he looked in her direction smiling at her.

“My love!” He beamed as he limped over with his crutch in hand.

Yes, he was now walking with a new pair of braces. Even though it had been weeks Enar was still fresh to it, even though she was still so proud of him. She never realized just how tall he was either.

“Morning, Ivar.” She said softly meeting him halfway. “Aslaug was a little fussy this morning so we went for a walk. She’s settled again now.” She says looking down at her as she slept.

Ivar gently touched his daughter’s blonde hair and grinned softly. “She’s so beautiful, just like her mother.” He said before kissing Enar softly on the lips.

She kissed back with a smile before they moved away with a warm blush formed at her rosy cheeks.

“Your words always make me blush.” She says unable to hold back a smile.

“I speak the truth.” He says back before brushing some of her hair out from her face. “I need to help sort out some of the plans with the warriors I was just speaking with. Why don’t you head back inside? There’s plenty of food and also a present waiting for you.” He smiles making her furrowed her brows a little. “Don’t say anything, just go and see for yourself.”

He was then gone again and Enar made her way into the hall to see food set out on the table and took a seat in front of a box one of the thralls had placed down and said it was for her from Ivar. She placed Aslaug in the basanite and opened the gift to reveal a silver and red ruby necklace.

She couldn’t help but gasp at the beauty before her eyes and lifted up the necklace in her hands. It was so beautiful, and no doubt probably expensive. She wouldn’t be surprised if it used to belong to a high born from York that Ivar had taken for himself and gifted it to her to keep.

As wrong as that might’ve sounded, she felt greedy and placed it around her neck with a beaming smile and admired herself in the reflection of the spoon on the table.

She truly looked like a queen.

The long months passed. The Saxon army attempted to take back York but failed. Ubbe and Hvitserk attempted to make peace with them but failed. Ivar claimed to be leader of the heathen army, and succeeded. The army followed Ivar because they believed in him and knew he was the rightful leader, everyone but Ubbe accepted that, and so he chose to leave, Hvitserk almost doing to the same before jumping ship and joining Ivar. She didn’t understand why he did that but didn’t question him. At least Ivar still had at one of his brothers left in his life.

Before Ubbe had left he tried once more to talk Enar into following him back to Kattegat and even said he’d divorce Margrethe ad marry her, promising to give her and Aslaug the life they deserved but she easily declined his offer, saying she believed in Ivar and she’ll continue to remain at his side, because she loved him.

Ivar then made an alliance with King Harald against Lagertha’s armies. There were up’s and down’s, and it was a long war between the two armies before Ivar made one last alliance with the Frankish armies with their uncle Rollo, and it was with this that won them the war against Lagertha.

Now, Enar stood in front of the mirror in the royal chambers of Kattegat. Little Aslaug was babbling away in her crib as Enar stood still, allowing the thralls to do her hair and flatten her dress, something she wasn’t used to and yet it was happening.

“My lady, they’re waiting for you.” One of them said calling her by the title she was yet to get used to.

“A-alright…” She honestly felt nervous as she stood up on her shaky legs and took Aslaug in her arms before walking out the room and into the grand hall where everyone was gathered.

She slowly made her way through the crowds as they all moved away from her so she could pass. Some even bowed their heads to her, holding proud smiles, it almost made her emotional.

This was really happening.

Looking up she saw Ivar sitting in his throne with Hvitserk standing at his side. Ivar looked like a true king, and the rightful ruler of Kattegat.

Ivar then reached his hand forward when she was close enough and she took his hand as he kissed her knuckles.

“My love, my heart. You started this life as a thrall, gifted to me by my mother and you have made me felt more happier over the few years I’ve known you. You’re now a free woman, and I want you to be my wife. We shall marry in the next moon under the eyes of the gods.”

“Yes, Ivar. I love you with all my heart.” She said honestly with a warm smile before she was offered the chair next to him and slowly sat down on it as she faced everyone standing in the hall.

“All hail your new king and queen!” Ivar announce loudly making everyone in the hall cheer for us.

She never felt so much power, and she liked the feeling as she sat on the throne and smiled softly with their child in her lap and his hand entangled with her own.

King Ivar, Queen Enar and their daughter, Princess Aslaug, a new future for Kattegat and a new beginning for her.


End file.
